


After the rain comes coffee

by AnnaHawk



Series: Always time for coffee [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Feelings, Frank Castle deserves nice things, Frank is hurt, Frank is in a dark place, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Post-Season 2, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, a lot of feelings, always time for coffee series, dark themes, mention of human trafficking, mention of organ trafficking, minor PTSD, self hate, sex as stress relief, spoiler alert for end of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: A thunderstorm is rolling through New York and you can't sleep. Frank comes to stay the night, injured and in a dark headspace. He will need your help to get better, if he wants to or not.





	After the rain comes coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Here we finally go with the 4th part. I didn't expect to write it so soon after the last one but I had it in my head for so long that it just came easily. I read a Sterek fic a couple weeks ago where Stiles listens to movie soundtracks while he studies and I found the idea great. So I started to do the same to give it a try and it worked wonders! I got my inspiration by listening to the Inception movie soundtrack and the Punisher soundtrack. Mostly from the song "Frank's choice" which I had on repeat for a good while. It put me in the perfect state of mind to write this fic.  
I must warn you that this fic is, as I promised, very dark. It might be triggering for some people so please read the tags.  
I also have not the slightest idea of how Homeland works. I'm not an American and don't know anything about its legal systeme.  
Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it and if you do (or don't) please let me know! I'd love to have you guys' opinion
> 
> As always, if you're getting to this series for the first time, you'll have to read from the first one for it to make sense. ^^'

It’s now two days after Frank came to visit you in your Café and there has been a thunderstorm going on since this morning. There had been less customers because of it today and you had decided to close up earlier to make sure all your staff got home safely. You usually like rain and thunder, when you are comfortably sitting at home that is, but you haven't heard from Frank since that night and this weather just makes you feel even more on edge. During the day you manage to stop thinking about him long enough to go about your day as usual but when you are back home, you can't help worrying. The way he left last time wasn't the carefree way you usually separate.

You have been tossing and turning since you got to bed a few hours ago and when you look at the digital numbers of your clock on the bedside table, it reads 2AM. Great. Good thing tomorrow - today - is your day off because the lack of sleep would have been killer. Being the boss gets you the privilege to choose when you take a day. You don't take a lot actually but you have been driving your friend and baker crazy the last two days with how you have been moving around nonstop and she asked you to just stay at home and deal with whatever you are dealing with. You apparently aren't that good at hiding when something is eating at you. You told her that working helped but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Boss or not boss. The friendship won and you relented. 

You are lying on your back, staring at the dark ceiling, when there is lightning and an extremely loud clap of thunder. You sit upright in bed suddenly. You think you heard something in your living room just before the thunder hit. The fact that you were trying to sleep and the rain and thunder being so loud, you hadn't noticed anything until then. But now that you are fully awake again and concentrating on it, you can hear shuffling and heavy footsteps on the other side of your bedroom door. Your heart is beating a mile a minute. There are only two possibilities. Either it's a burglar, if not worse, even if the possibility is slim because your building has great security. Or it’s Frank. You had hidden a spare key to your apartment behind one of the lights in the corridor for him. The first time he had spent the night in hiding at your place, you had intended to give it to him but he had refused. He didn't want to carry something that could link you to him. Too dangerous. So you have had the idea to hide it behind one of the furthest lights from your door. If you didn't know it could come loose, no one would think that you can hide something there. Frank hadn't been too happy about this because it still put you into possible danger. But when you told him that each owner has their own digital code to enter the building and that there are several security cameras all around the entrance and elevators, so that when anyone knocks on your door you know it's either someone you buzzed in, a neighbor or someone you gave the code to, he had finally accepted, even if a bit reluctantly. So you gave him the code and told him how to remove the light to get to the key. He used it a few times when you weren't home for example or it had been really late. But during those times, you never heard him and you would only know he had been there because he left you a small thank you note. The other times, he preferred to knock. So the fact that you can hear something even through all the noise when you didn't hear anything before, makes you apprehensive. What if it really wasn't Frank? You have a taser in your bedroom, a gift from Frank when you refused to keep a gun just in case. Guns have always been a huge no no for you and you don't really like the taser either but you had to give Frank something. So you get out of bed quietly and take it out of the bedside table drawer. You make your way silently to the bedroom door and put a hand on the handle. You breathe in slowly through your nose to steady your quick heartbeat and push it down slowly. You open the door carefully and aim the taser up at chest height immediately. There is a dark figure standing in the middle of your living room, several feet away from you, next to your couch and your heart jumps erratically inside your chest. On your next heartbeat though, there is another lightning bolt that strikes through the pitch darkness outside and illuminates the whole place as well as Frank's distinctive features for a second. You breathe a huge sigh of relief and lower the hand holding the taser.

“Holy shit, Frank! You scared the living hell out of me!” you gasp as your heart rate tries to come back to a more normal pace. 

“Sorry” comes his deep voice from the darkness. 

It’s just one word but his tone has all your alarms going off inside you. 

“Are you alright?” you ask carefully and move to where the light switch is but Frank's voice stops you on the way. 

“Don’t turn on the lights” he tells you, nearly commands you, and just  _ that _ makes you do just the opposite. Something is definitely very wrong. So you keep moving and press the button.

What you see when light finally floods the room has you gasping again but this time in shock. Frank is drenched from the rain, his clothes dripping on the hardwood floor beneath him and covered with dirt, blood and gore. His face is bruised purple under his left eye, his lower lip is cut slightly open and even though it looks like it stopped bleeding, it still looks painful. His short hair is matted to his head and when you look down, you can see that his knuckles are raw where they are clenched at his sides. The rest of his body is covered by his clothes and his Punisher breast plate so you can't see what other injuries probably lie underneath them. What gets to you the most, though, are his eyes. They usually always hold some kind of intensity but now they are just empty. In your whole life you haven't seen anything like this. And why would you? You, the little Café owner with her normal life where nothing ever goes bump in the night. You may live in New York but you never got close to any kind of funny business. You have seen a lot of things on TV, what with what happened and is still happening in Hell’s Kitchen, but you have never seen so much destruction, blood, pain and despair in just one person all at once. You have seen Frank after fights but he never lets you see him when he is really down. Beaten and bloody just like now. It’s the first time you actually have The Punisher in front of you and not Frank Castle. It all takes your breath away for a moment and the only thing you can do is stare at him, unmoving. Then you realize that he didn’t intend you to see him like this, considering his previous outburst. And this makes you come back to yourself and clears your head. You want to be angry with him for this. For not seeking out your help more. But this is definitely not the right time so you decide to act as the friend you are and keep your cool. 

“Don’t tell me you just planned to stay here, all dirty and hurt until morning and then vanish looking like death warmed over… You do realize I have a perfectly functioning shower in there, right?” you point with your thumb behind you to your room, your voice low and steady but unable to leave out the small amount of exasperation it carries “and you are welcome to use it whenever you need” you finish as you put the taser on a bookshelf next to you and approach him slowly, as if he were a wild animal you didn't want to spook. Frank does not move and watches you come closer, eyes dull. Now that you are closer, you can see that his eyes are bloodshot and some other bruises are starting to form on both sides of his jaw. His face is as dirty as the rest of him and you don't want to know  _ what  _ exactly is all over him and in his hair. 

“‘m fine” he rasps and as another lightning bolt hits, his eyes go to the window and back to you and then around the room in an agitated manner. 

You are so not taking his bullshit ‘I’m fine’ line anymore.

“Cut the crap Frank and come with me” you tell him sternly and grab one wrist and pull. You expected for a second to be greeted with resistance, but Frank comes willingly enough. 

His boots make squelching noises with every step he takes forward and they leave wet patches on your floor but you ignore it completely. Nothing matters more than getting Frank out of his clothes and checking for graver injuries. You switch on the light in your bedroom as you go and then push the door to your bathroom open and pull Frank inside behind you. You release his wrist and turn to face him. He is looking down at the white tiles below his feet, mind miles away apparently. You lift a hand to his face where the bruise under his eye is and the second you make contact, he smacks it away. He looks like he is a second away from attacking you before he seems to come back to himself and lowers his hand and closes his eyes, as if ashamed of what he just did when he sees you standing in front of him with both hands raised in a non threatening way. “Sorry” he rasps. 

“It’s fine” you simply say. Because it is. You know you have to be very careful right now. Something terrible must have happened for him to act like this and PTSD can’t be treated lightly. 

“We have to check for other injuries so I need you to strip for me Frank” you tell him as a matter of factly as possible. 

Frank opens his eyes again but only looks at you very briefly. 

“I can do it myself” he tells you.

“This is not open for debate, I’m not leaving here until I’m sure you’re alright enough to be left alone” you answer him and cross your arms over your chest to get the point across. 

You can see his jaw clench and unclench, showing you he isn’t too happy about it but he finally obliges and starts removing his body armor. 

You keep quiet while he works at it and watch as every piece comes tumbling to the floor in a dirty and bloody heap. When he gets to the shirt and wants to lift it up over his head, you see him grimace and wheeze in a pained breath. You move forward and lift your hands slowly. “Let me have a look okay?” 

Frank just drops his arms again in agreement and lets you move in. You lift the soaked shirt away from his stomach and up to his chest. You keep your emotions under control but the bruise over his whole left ribs is huge and looks even more painful and you wan’t to groan at the amount of pain he must be in in general. No wonder he has trouble taking the shirt off. 

“Okay, we’re gonna do this slowly” you say calmly. “We’re going to take out the right arm first, then take it over you head and end with the left side, alright?” 

His lack of answer is enough and you start to lift the shirt over his chest and Frank manages to take out the right side easily enough, considering how the fabric sticks to his skin. Over the head is even easier but when you get to the left side, Frank jerks in pain when you move a bit too fast and breathes deeply for a few seconds before you are good to go again. 

Now the shirt is gone, you take a good look at Frank. The body armor must have done some of its job because except for very minor bruising, he look alright. You slowly move behind him to check his back and there too he has minor injuries but a big bruise is starting to form on his lower back. There are no bullet wounds or any bigger gashes that would need stitches so you think it is a small victory. And Frank wasn’t limping so you hope you are right in assuming that his legs are bullet free as well. You still have to be sure though so you make your way back in front of him. 

Frank is still not looking at you and still seems somewhere between here and deep in his head. You breath in deeply. “Okay Frank, now we need to get rid of your pants okay?” 

He just nods jerkily a few times and undoes his belt and pants and kicks off his combat boots. He manages to get them off with more ease than his top and now you have a naked Frank Castle standing in front of you in your bathroom. You have a little moment where you think that of all the times you have thought about him naked, this scenario definitely was not what you had in mind. He has a beautiful body but right now you can only see as far as his injuries and how weird he looks with his relatively clean, if sweaty, body and his dirty face and hands.

You quickly scan his legs but they seem to have way less damage than his upper body so you turn to your shower and lean inside to put it on. As soon as the water gets hot, steam starts rising from inside and you turn again to face Frank. 

“Does anything hurt? Except the ribs?” you ask to make sure. 

“‘m good” he answers vaguely and you sigh. You would have to accept this answer for now. If anything is broken you will probably find out at some point. 

“Alright… I want you to take a shower and I’ll be back in a second with some bandages and antiseptics and I want you to use them… please” you instruct him but you cannot hide the pleading quality of your voice though. 

Frank looks up at you for a few seconds and then looks away again and nods his head from side to side in an approximation of a nod. He then steps inside the shower and you close the frosted glass door behind him. 

You get the first aid kit out of the bathroom cabinet. You have always owned one but when Frank started coming, you bought a bigger one with things like a sewing kit and other stuff. You once had to stitch him up on his back. It had only been two stitches to close a deeper gash but that was it. Frank really only lets you see the minimum damage. 

You take out the antiseptic and compresses and some healing salve he can put on his ribs, as well as some painkillers. He seemed to be breathing okay enough for you to think that his ribs are not broken or cracked. So this is the only thing you can do for them. You put everything on one side of the sink and head back to your bedroom to the walk-in closet. You can feel your face heating a bit when you pull out a pair of black sweatpants and a dark gray t-shirt. You are kind of embarrassed to have bought clothes for Frank but you had actually thought of a scenario where he might need at change of clothes, so you are also glad you did right now. You had hoped for better circumstances but maybe you have been a bit naïve to think that something like that would not happen. You know that Frank has been to hell and back a few times but you had hoped the worst was behind him now that Billy is dead. You like to always stay positive and see the good parts in life but here it is probably wishful thinking. 

You close your eyes for a moment and take a deep breath to steady your emotions and head back to the bathroom. 

You can hear Frank splashing under the water and see him moving slightly behind the door. You put the clothes on the toilet lid and grab his dirty clothes from the floor and close the bathroom door to give Frank more privacy. You keep the clothes at arm’s length so you don’t get wet and, or dirty because of them and go into your laundry room. As you separate the clothes from the breastplate and the boots, you notice with a pang that those are exactly the same clothes he had been wearing two days ago. So this probably meant that he had been on the mission nonstop for the past 48 hours. Well shit. You put everything except the body armor into the washing machine and set it on washing and drying so you won’t have to take care of it anymore until tomorrow. You take the breastplate and the shoes to the sink in your kitchen and try to rinse them the best you can. Good thing you own a big sink. Once you are satisfied you did what you could, you set them on a clean cloth to let them dry and walk back into your bedroom. But not before grabbing a small bottle of water. Frank is probably dehydrated. 

The shower isn’t running anymore and you can hear Frank move around behind the closed door. You stand there in the middle of the room, thinking about what you should do. You don’t want to look too anxious so you walk back to your bed and sit on it, trying to relax. You hit the light switch next to your bed to extinguish the light in your bedroom and put on the bedside lamp, casting a soft warm light around the bed. The thunderstorm has finally lost a bit of its intensity, with the rain still falling heavily but the lightning comes with bigger intervals.

You are just about to get comfortable when the bathroom door opens finally and Frank steps out. He stops just outside of it. The clothes fit him perfectly. The sweatpants are riding low on his hips (you hadn’t bought underwear because you thought that  _ that  _ would have been taking it a bit too far), exposing the the V of his hips and lower abs. The T-shirt is tight around his shoulders and stomach, but in a good way. You have never seen him in such a casual attire and the whole ensemble and the beaten look gives him a strangely vulnerable appearance. But only at first glance. When you look closely you can see how every muscle in his body is still coiled as if expecting immediate attack and his eyes are doing this back and forth, back and forth thing he often does, still unseeing and agitated. His left hand fingers are moving as if wanting to glide over a trigger and his right one is clenched at his side. 

You watch him and bite your lip. Okay, now this is going to be the actual hard part. Getting Frank back to the now and to rest. You feel that taking a bullet out of him might have been easier done than getting him to relax.

“Frank?” your voice is just above a whisper and Frank’s head snaps to you as if surprised to find you sitting there. His eyes glide over you and to the wall behind you. You swallow and try again. “Frank… please come and sit down…” but he doesn’t move. 

You purse your lips and sigh again. Right. So calm wasn’t going to make it. Your earlier outbursts had earned you some better responses. So maybe you need to  _ tell  _ him what to do and not ask him. As a former soldier he probably reacts automatically to commands when under stress. So you decide to give it another go. 

“Frank!” you call out, voice strong and sure but not loud. And this time you can see him jerk back to attention, waiting. “Come and sit with me”. And he does. He approaches the bed slowly but sits down next to you and lifts his bare feet onto the comforter. 

“Drink” you order and shove the water bottle into his hand. He does this too, draining the bottle with greedy gulps. You would have to see about getting him some food later but you don’t think he could eat right now.

Once he is done, you take the empty bottle from him again and put it on the bedside table. When you turn toward him again, he is just sitting with his back against the headboard, staring into nothingness.

“How’re your ribs?” you inquire and you just get a one shoulder shrug. He did not flinch when he sat down so maybe the salve and bandages do help. He went through way worse than just bruised ribs after all. 

“Frank…” you start again and put a hand on his arm lightly. He doesn’t react this time so you keep going. “I need you to come back to me! You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to but you need to rest.” 

“I couldn't save him...” his voice is a rough whisper. Despair clear in it.

You gulp. Frank never talks about his missions. He told you about some stuff that happened before you met but he does not want you to know about all the horrible things (his words not yours) he does or what or who he has to deal with. The less you know and the less you could actually get hurt. So hearing him speak about it throws you for a second. But if it helps him, you are absolutely willing to listen to everything he has to say.

“Save who?” you ask softly.

You are  _ so  _ not prepared for what he says next. 

“Madani asked me to look into this gang Homeland has been havin’ trouble catchin’…they change location a lot… been trailin’ them for weeks ‘n found their location a couple days ago… should’ve acted as soon as I found out” the last part is mumbled as if he meant it only for himself. His left eye is twitching and he wipes the palm a hand over his mouth.

“Human traffickin’ and human organ traffickin’, that’s what they do… (you’re eyes widen at this information) I called Madani and told her where their were… to come get those assholes before I took care of them in my own way…” He is quiet for a moment but you can tell that there is more to come. He keeps looking straight in front of him and you can see that in his mind, he is still back there. Where he has been this whole time while being here with you. When he starts talking again, his voice gets uneven and starts cracking. “Then… then… I move to find a better spot to keep an eye on them and I see this little boy... on one of the makeshift operation tables... his organs taken out… not much older than, than my son … and, and I realise that they are all mostly kids… the oldest probably not even 20… I, I lost it after that… I, I” his voice is harsh and you look at him, horrified and completely at a loss for words. You don’t even really know what to feel or what to think. The only thing you know is that if there is one thing that gets to Frank, then it is children. “I completely blacked out… they're only kids… only  _ kids _ … when, when I came back to, Madani was there and they were all dead… I butchered them all … they got me good but I killed every single one of those motherfuckers…” He stops talking again and closes his eyes and shakes his head in obvious misery. “Madani told me to leave but the… the other kids were just standin’ there in a corner, watchin’ me like… like… I'm a monster… ‘cause that's what I am… a  _ monster _ … I can't help myself… they're all right about me… destruction is the only way I know” And when he finally looks at you it is with so much hatred directed at himself that you break inside.

“You are  _ not  _ a monster ! How can you say this? You  _ saved  _ these kids… Frank, you can't save them all but you probably saved a lot of them… and… those people won't be able to harm anyone ever again… and I'm actually glad they’re gone…” you tell him with all the conviction you have. You have always been for Justice doing its work and all, but right now, when it gets to children, you understand Frank.

“You haven't seen their faces… their eyes… they were terrified of me...I destroy everythin’ I touch… everyone gets hurt because o’ me” he keeps going dejectedly, looking away again. 

No, no, you aren’t going to let him beat himself down like this.

“I'm still here Frank and I'm fine” you state strongly.

“Only a matter of time” Frank continues and stares down at his hands which are laying in his lap, some gauze wrapped around the knuckles. 

“You need to stop this ! Look at me… Look at me Frank!” you command but he is not listening. So you move up on your knees and straddle his thighs. You grab his face in between your hands, still being mindful of his injuries.

“I said, look at me!” And he does, meeting your eyes in surprise. “I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere! We had this discussion before. I won’t let you do this to yourself, you hear me? You saved those kids today. They might be afraid right now, but they will understand that you were there to save them. You will be a hero to them. Because that is what you are, Frank. You are a good man, like I always said you were. You may have your methods but the things you do, you do them for the good people… I’m begging you Frank, stop selling yourself short. You have to start believing what I say. Please… don’t do this to yourself… please” you end up with your forehead touching his, your eyes closing under all these emotions. You didn’t mean to plead. You really wanted to just shake him out of this destructive mindset. But seeing him like this, so down. You just need him to understand. 

What you certainly don’t expect is Frank to push forward and kiss you, left hand on your nape and right one on your lower back. Your eyes snap open again and a noise of surprise leaves you as you are tilted backwards. Frank grunts slightly in pain and you pull back and push at his chest. 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” you want to know, voice going high and eyes wide and bewildered. 

But Frank surges forward again and kisses you again. “Please” he rasps against your lips with heavy breaths and the plead makes you still. “Please, I just need to forget… just for a moment, I…” 

You are about to tell him how this is a bad idea, when he continues. “Need you, Sweetheart” 

All fight leaves you at those words.That he is willing to admit what he really wants and needs, to you, is already huge. You sag against him and close your eyes. “Are you sure this is what you want?” you still ask very quietly. 

“Need to feel you” he kisses your neck. “Need to have you” he bites your jaw lightly. “Help me forget… wanna feel only you” 

You whimper. How could you refuse him? Sure, again, this is not what you had in mind for your first time with Frank. But when did anything go the conventional way when it came to him? 

So you swallow and take his face in your hands again. Your eyes meet before you speak. 

“Whatever you need” you breathe and that is all the consent he needs because Frank tugs you back in for a hungry and desperate kiss. You let yourself dive into it as one arm goes around his shoulders and the other hand up to his hair. His kisses are hard and frantic and he grabs you as close as possible with his arms tight around you. You suddenly taste blood and realize that his lip must have opened a bit again so you try to slow him down a little. You leave his lips and make your way over his jaw and up his cheek, lingering faintly on every bruise and kissing them softly. Weirdly enough, Frank lets you do it. You thought that he would want it hard and fast, but he just holds you close as he lets you do as you please. So you do. You glide your lips over his whole face, stopping here and there for a light kiss. You can hear him breathe raggedly as you start going lower, down his jaw again and then to his neck and collarbone. Once you are at the collar of his shirt, you push away a bit and put your hands on the hem and look at him wordlessly. He grabs his shirt behind his neck with his good side’s arm and strips it over his head. He only grimaces slightly when he removes it over his left side. Now you can see the bandages surrounding his midsection and where he applied the salve you gave him earlier. With the worst part now covered, the rest of the bruising doesn’t look as terrible as before thankfully. You let your hands travel along his shoulders and down his chest and stomach, which contracts under your touch. You look up from your hands and make eye contact with Frank. Both your breathings are deep and a bit elevated. His eyes unreadable. His lip is a bit red, but isn’t really bleeding. You lean slowly forward and lower your head to cover the remaining marks with your lips. You can hear Frank take in a shaky breath and fingers tangle gently into your hair. You make your way from side to side, as low as you can while straddling him and then back up again, making sure you don’t miss a spot. When you are at his left shoulder, the fingers in your hair tighten a fraction and guide you back to his face. 

“You’re killing me, Love” he groans into your mouth and delves his tongue inside. You moan into this new kiss and sit up straighter to get a better angle. This time Frank puts his hands on the hem of your tank top and you have to break apart again for a moment so you can take it off. You resume kissing the second it is off, now naked chests touching. The gauzy material of the bandages scratch a bit over your belly but the heat Frank gives of, makes up for it, as well as his fingers stroking over your back in a teasing caress. You gasp when Frank grabs your ass through the cotton of your shorts and grinds you down over his growing erection. The thin layers of clothing leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. You have to giggle softly at the pleased growl he makes when he bucks up into you and nips at your chin. You seal your lips to his again and lick into his mouth as you rotate your hips to create more friction. Frank moans and rocks with you. You tongue over his split lip purposefully and feel him twitch in his pants. You already kind of guessed that a little pain gets him going. 

You sense Frank move as he takes your breasts into his large hands and breaks the kiss again to lower his head and suck the right nipple into his mouth immediately. You gasp in pleasure as he licks, nips and sucks over them both, rolls the free one between thumb and index finger. 

You can feel how aroused you are getting and Frank is now fully hard. His cock is flat against his thigh where it is trapped by the sweatpants. You position your crotch over it and rub yourself on it, back and forth, again and again. 

Frank let's go of your tits and grabs your hips as his thrusts up, his forehead resting against your breastbone.

"Fuck!" He exhales roughly and you grin wickedly.

"Mmmh, yes please!" 

In the next second you yelp in surprise when you are tilted to the right and fall back on the bed with Frank moving on top of you. He grunts as he lands between your legs and you are just about to inquire about his ribs when he kisses you into silence. You make sure not to put your knee against them though.

He then pushes back up and takes the top of your shorts in his hands. You lift your hips and he tugs them down over your legs. He looks at you for a few long seconds. You can't even feel self conscious or anything because his eyes are full of want and hunger. It makes you feel powerful and desired. 

Frank then lowers his head to your belly and drags his lips over it and to the crease of your right thigh. He licks it slowly and your belly contrasts.

"I know I said  _ next time _ and trust me, I really, really wanna take you apart with my tongue and fuckin' taste you…but I really need be inside you right now" he confesses in a low voice.

You laugh breathlessly from where your head rests on a pillow. 

"I'm completely on board with that. But next time you better make good on your words, mister!" 

"Oh I promise" he breathes roughly against your lower belly. 

He makes his way back up until you are face to face again and sits up. His hands go to the drawstrings of his sweatpants and he undoes them before he pulls them down his legs, grimacing for a second when he has to put more weight on his left side to get them off. Frank is now kneeling between your bent legs in all his naked glory and this time you can appreciate it a bit more. His injuries don't hide his gorgeous, all over muscular frame. His hard cock is straining toward his belly and the head is glistening with precome. Your mouth waters as you think back to the first time you had seen it and you bite your lower lip as you remember the taste of him on your tongue. Under any other circumstances you know Frank would have been giving you his signature smirk but now he just smiles faintly, amused at your obvious appreciation of his body and just lets you watch him for a small while. 

He then takes your calves in his hands and guides your legs around his hips, just under the bandages. You hook your ankles behind him and Frank moves a hand between your bodies to position himself. He looks at you just as he pushes in and you meet his hungry gaze with your own. You are so wet that he glides into you to the hilt in one smooth and deep forward thrust, making you release a punched out moan and throw your head back into the pillow. 

“Shit!” comes Franks expletive. “Knew you’d feel amazin’” he praises and puts his hands on each side of your neck to get more leverage. 

He starts pushing into you in earnest and you cry out every time he hits deep inside you. 

You put your arms around his shoulders to get him to lower his face for a kiss, but his movements are too fast and too strong so you end up with just your lips brushing and breaths mingling together. 

Frank moves back up into a straight position at some point, forcing you to release his shoulders. He starts moving again and you let go of his hips this time and bend your legs again to rest them against his thighs and give him more momentum. You moan in bliss when his thrusts get more controlled and precise. He grabs your right thigh and his left hand strokes softly over your whole body. Then he lets it glide down between your legs where his thumb starts making slow and exact circles over your clit. Your breath catches and you keen at the new stimulus, trying to rock down on his cock and then up into his hand with every move he makes. You let your eyes fall shut and let yourself get lost in the feeling until you sense the tug of an upcoming orgasm building deep in your core. 

When you open your eyes again, Frank is watching you intently and you lift a hand to graze his lips slowly with a thumb and smirk, drunk on pleasure.

"Can't wait to see what  _ these  _ are gonna feel like instead of your fingers" you wonder teasingly, words coming out a bit broken from his powerful thrusts.

"Gonna make sure you find out, sweetheart" he promises and bites you in the fleshy part just under your thumb. His vow and the surprising sting of the bite combined with his own thumb rubbing your clit, send you over into a crushing orgasm. Your vision turns white and your back bows backward, your chest rising up. You tilt your head back as you utter a cry of pure pleasure. Frank stops his fingers, by now familiar with how sensitive you get after coming so hard and rides you through it with slow and strong movements. He doesn't let you rest though because the moment you start coming back, he grasps you under your knees and bends you nearly in two. He gets into a more hunched position over you and then starts to literally pound you into the mattress beneath you. You cry out at the change of pace and the depth of his thrusts. You see stars and clutch Frank's shoulders and hold on for dear life. You manage to open your eyes which had fallen closed again when you came and look up at him. Your faces are a few inches apart, Frank's eyes closed. Sweat beads at his temples and his mouth is slightly open, ragged breaths and groans leaving it. Even with all his bruises, he still looks incredible and powerful. Frank is not the pretty kind of guy. He is so,  _ so  _ much more than this. The pure strength and confidence he exudes, with the hinden kindness he only shows to a very few people, that is what had attracted you to him in an instant. No one has your heart beating like this just by being in the same room. 

"Come on, Frank" you moan breathlessly and he opens his eyes and stares at you. "Let go!" 

Frank's eyes close again and he gives an almighty couple of thrusts, which have you screaming at the intensity and starts to growl deep in the back of his throat. He hangs his head and his hips now make smaller and slower movements as he keeps coming, moaning in a guttural tone. You slide your fingers over his head and into his hair tenderly and wait for him to come back. 

After a small moment he moves enough for you to get your legs back down and to bracket his hips again. You groan a bit, your thighs a bit sore from the earlier position. Frank is still curved over you, his forehead on your left shoulder and breathing deeply. 

Frank then puts some of his weight on you so your naked bodies are touching fully. You both remain quiet for you don’t know how long and you just card your fingers through his short hair and over his nape, waiting him out while the rain is finally lessening outside. You hope he hasn’t hurt his ribs even more with this more than enthusiastic round of sex though. 

When he finally moves, he kisses you softly under your jaw and rolls off of you and onto the other side of the bed. Good thing you own a large one so you can fit comfortably next to each other. Frank remains silent and you decide to do the same. You turn your head to the side to look at him and you see him staring calmly at the ceiling as he passes a hand through his damp hair, his profile briefly illuminated by far away lightning. 

As exhausted as you are from the lack of sleep, the varying emotions and physical activity, you stand up and make your way to the bathroom to clean yourself up a bit, not caring that you are naked and his cum his starting to trickle down your inner thighs. 

When you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror over the sink, your reflection looks tired and flushed but in the good way only an intense orgasm can achieve. 

Once you are done, you enter your bedroom again to find Frank has pulled the sweatpants back on and is laying down on his front, fast asleep. You still at the sight and breathe a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished then. You fetch your clothes from the floor and put them back on before going to stand in front of the bed. You really don’t want to wake him up when getting in, too. You bite your lip as you consider your options. 

You decide to give it a try and sit slowly down, careful not to move his side of the bed. You then lift your legs onto in as well and under the sheets and glide down until you are laying down as well. Frank just sleeps on, mouth slackened in slumber and breaths long and deep. You release the breath you hadn’t noticed you had been holding and close your eyes after turning off the lights and checking the time on your bedside table. 4.30AM. A nap would be necessary later in the day. This time, sleep comes easily enough, despite everything you discovered today. You are too tired to fight it and you fall into a dreamless sleep. 

When you next wake up, faint light is shining into your room from your window and the clock reads 8.53 AM. You haven’t slept that long but you feel better already. You slowly turn to the other side, fully expecting Frank to be gone, but to your surprise and relief, he is still fast asleep and in the same position as before. Considering his military training and the way he lives, you know he doesn’t need much sleep to function. But this whole story must have really taken its toll on him if he is still out. Outside the sky is still steel gray but the rain has stopped for now. You watch him for a minute and then slowly get out of bed. You know you aren’t getting any more sleep right now, so you freshen up quickly in your bathroom and head to your kitchen after closing the bedroom door behind you. 

You activate your coffee machine to begin some of Frank’s favourite and go to the laundry room to check on his clothes. They are smelling fresh, all warm and dry and you fold them. You place them on the coffee table for Frank to pick up later and add the more or less clean breast plate onto the pile. You return to your kitchen and start putting all the ingredients together to start on some fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs with bacon and a few tomatoes. 

You are just loading the last pancake onto a plate and draining your cup of coffee when Frank emerges from the bedroom, tshirt back on and hair a sleepy mess. He definitely looks way better than last night. His left cheek already looks less swollen and the lip seems to be healing alright. You watch him walk up to the kitchen counter on bare feet and stop a few feet away from you. He does not seem to be in any pain. So the meds and the salve have apparently done a good job. Frank lifts a hand to scratch behind his neck but doesn’t say anything. He just watches you. 

“Hey” you say quietly and smile softly but he stays quiet yet again. His eyes are unreadable. You clear your throat, your heart beating faster because you don’t know what he is thinking and walk over to the kitchen cabinet where you put all your mugs. “I made you coffee and something to eat… I mean… I don’t know how long you were out there but you must be starving… so… uh” you ramble nervously. You don’t thing you have ever been this tense around him. It’s unnerving. As you walk past him to get to the desired cabinets though, Frank catches one of your wrists and tugs you toward him. You fall against him and he grabs your neck to angle your face to his and kiss you soundly. All the earlier tension leaves you instantly and you adjust your stance to reciprocate the kiss, your arms going around his neck. The kiss is soft but full of purpose. Just wet lips moving together and no tongues. There is no intent to start anything but it is just as mind-blowing as the arousing kisses. 

When Frank breaks the kiss, his hands on your hips, he rests his forehead against yours and breathes in deeply. 

“Thanks” he rasps. 

You lift your head to make eye contact and when Frank lets you, you smile fondly at him. 

“No thank you needed, Frank… I’m glad I was able to help”

“Tha’s the thing, Sweetheart… you don’ realise you always help” 

You want to answer that you wish he would seek you out even more, that he can show you everything, but you don’t think he is ready to hear it, nor willing to do it fully just yet. 

“Whatever you need” you opt to say instead, repeating your earlier words and meaning them just as much. You can see the torment in his eyes at the idea of letting you in all the way, before he put his mask up again. So before he can say anything else self derogatory, because just no, you peck him lightly on the lips and move out of his embrasse. 

“So, pancakes?” you ask as you finally get another mug to pour him a huge cup of coffee and turn back to hand it to him. He takes it with a nod and takes a long swallow. He hums in pleasure like he always does when he drinks your coffee and sits down at the kitchen island.

“I like pancakes”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone recognize Frank's last sentense? It's from the first first (I think) episode of season 2 and I thought it would fit perfectly in here.  



End file.
